


Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen

by Wahnsinn



Series: Rammstein requests [7]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Boxing, Fluff, Gyms, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahnsinn/pseuds/Wahnsinn
Summary: Till needs a sparring partner and ends up with Oliver.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Oliver Riedel
Series: Rammstein requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Rammstein - Hot Summer Challenge





	Lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the monthly challenge of the [Rammstein+ Discord server](https://discord.gg/mavzqXf) where the July prompt was «Hot Summer».

“Come on, old man. Gotta be faster than that!”

Sweat was pouring down Till’s face as he circled around the tall man holding the boxing pad, trying hard to get in some hits. He sometimes managed to hit the pad with a quick jab, but every time he went for the cross, Oliver danced away with a sly smile on his face, throwing verbal punches that seemed to hit a lot more often than Till did.

“Too slow, grandpa!” Oliver giggled, sporting a big grin behind his beard.

Till clenched his jaw, moving in for a right uppercut only to see the target swiftly move to the side just before impact. To add insult to injury, Oliver took the opportunity to tap the pad on top of Till’s head.

“I’m starting to regret asking you to come train with me,” Till mumbled, brushing some strands of hair away from his forehead with his glove. “And you’re not _that_ much younger than me.”

Oliver wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m not even 50 yet, and you’re closing in on 60! And you know that none of the others would ever go near you when you have your boxing gloves on.”

Till had to admit that Oliver was right. Paul, Richard, and Schneider had mumbled something about way too hot, not my face, and yoga when he brought up boxing, and disappeared quietly not long after. He didn’t even bother asking Flake. Flake always went walking by himself, and Till could vividly imagine the judging look he would get should he ever suggest that he joined him for a boxing session.

That left only Oliver. In theory, he was an excellent choice for a sparring partner, as he was in great physical shape. Unfortunately, that trait and the added bonus of a sharp tongue and a mischievous mood made him a quite annoying training companion for Till, who was panting like a dog, sweating like a pig, and - thanks to Oliver’s comments - getting angry like a bull.

Till tried a left-right combo, but this time, Oliver didn’t even move away, instead, he elegantly bobbed down to dodge the cross, then weaved back up and gave Till another smack on the head with the pad.

“You little shit!” Till hissed. Charging forward, he put all his weight into a hard, right hook which - of course - missed as Oliver sidestepped just before his glove connected with the pad. And because of the force he used, Till lost his balance, stumbled in his own feet, and went down.

Oliver was in stitches. “I think I know why the dinosaurs died out,” he managed, bent over with tears forming in his eyes from the laughter as Till lay sprawling on the mats covering the floor of the studio gym.

Sensing an opportunity, Till pulled his boxing gloves off and launched a surprise attack. Throwing himself at Oliver’s legs, he managed to grab hold of them and more or less wrestle the man to the ground. “I’ll show you what happens to people who disrespect their elders,” he growled, giving Oliver a hard slap on the butt of his drop-crotch shorts.

The slap didn’t seem to have any effect on the younger man. If anything, he just laughed harder. “Oh please don’t spank me, _daddy_!” he howled, letting go of the pad to clutch his stomach, gasping for air. 

Using his momentum, Till managed to drape the hooting man across his lap, giving him another hard spank, which to his satisfaction made Oliver groan. “Damn Till, that actually hurt a little!” he whined, still giggling though, wiping tears from his eyes with his hand.

“You know, spankings are supposed to hurt,” Till grunted, slapping Oliver’s butt a few more times, finally managing to quiet the laughter.

“Ow,” Oliver complained. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were so sensitive about your age!” He tried to wriggle off Till’s lap, though now that Till had him in his iron grip, he was not about to let go.

Till shrugged. “I’m not sensitive about my age,” he said, resting his hand on Oliver’s bottom, gently rubbing it a little through the smooth fabric.

“Then why are you spanking me!” Oliver pouted, trying to crawl forward, but Till’s arm around his waist made that impossible.

Till chuckled. “Because you’re a little brat and deserve it,” he smiled. “And maybe because I want to.”

Grabbing hold of Oliver’s waistband, he yanked the man’s loose shorts and boxers down, exposing his now slightly pink buttcheeks.

“Till!” Oliver gasped, trying to cover up with a hand.

“Naughty boys get it on the bare!” Till grinned, pinning Oliver’s hand before bringing his palm down on his right buttcheek with full force, leaving a bright red palmprint. Fascinated, Till traced the print lightly with his index finger, making Oliver shudder. Then he lifted his arm again, and did the same thing to the left cheek.

“This is not funny,” Oliver yelped, making another attempt to get loose, although somewhat half-hearted.

The grin on Till’s face widened. “I think it is.”

A few spanks later, and Oliver’s butt was about the same colour as his face: Very red. Till let his palm caress the warm skin, occasionally squeezing a little, happy when he got a response in the form of small sounds of discomfort.

Till knew that most fans were obsessing about Richard’s backside. Oliver’s was a wonderful secret, most of the time hidden by the wide drop-crotch pants he wore because they were comfortable. Though, even when Oliver and Paul had performed wearing hotpants, the bassist’s butt had been mostly overlooked.

 _Their loss_ , Till thought, admiring the slim, muscular bottom in front of him. There had been a time when Oliver had been really skinny, but surfing and workouts made him pack quite some muscle on his lean body. While tall men could often seem less elegant, the bassist was quite the opposite. He had great posture, beautiful proportions, and excellent body control.

He spanked Oliver again, faster now, alternating cheeks, adding in a few slaps to the tender spot where the butt meets the thighs. It didn’t take long before the body across his lap started to squirm, and the sweetest small whimpers escaped Oliver’s lips.

“Not so cocky anymore?” Till smirked. “And speaking about cocks...”

Well aware of the other man’s erection as well as his own trapped inside his pants, Till slipped his hand between Oliver’s legs, feeling them spread a little to give more access. He happily accepted the invitation, sliding his hand forward to play with Oliver’s balls, making the other man moan and hide his face with his free arm from embarrassment.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re acting all shy.” Pulling his hand back, Till let go of Oliver’s arm so he could roll him off his lap and onto the floor. As Oliver lay on his back on the mat in the gym, his erection presented itself in all its glory, and even more embarrassed, the man tried to cover himself with one hand while covering his face with the other.

Till wouldn’t have it. Quickly straddling the younger man, he grabbed both his wrists and pinned them down. Oliver didn’t fight it. Blinking, he looked up at Till, his lips parted, and Till saw the anticipation in the grey eyes and knew that Oliver could see the lust in his own.

Leaning down, he flicked his tongue across Oliver’s mouth. Smiling, he saw Oliver stick his own tongue out, licking his lips, trying to get a taste of Till. His pupils were slightly dilated, giving him this wonderfully innocent look, and Till couldn’t help but lean down again, this time for a brief kiss that left Oliver stretching his neck, wanting more.

“So eager,” Till scolded, a playful tone in his voice. “Young people nowadays need to learn patience. Now lie still, or I’ll spank you instead.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Okay,” he sighed, relaxing onto the mat.

Till let go of his wrists. Slowly, he ran his fingers along Oliver’s arms and across his shoulders, letting his hands come to rest gently at the long neck before leaning in yet again, this time for a wet and greedy kiss, his tongue exploring and playing with anything it could reach.

“What happened to patience?” Oliver panted when Till finally withdrew.

“Mein Gott, you’re bratty today,” Till breathed, shaking his head, giving Oliver a quick kiss before sitting up, appreciating the man underneath him. Still red-faced, and now with slightly swollen lips framed by brown beard, Oliver lay still, perfectly submissive. His hands were still next to his head where Till had left them, and his long eyelashes fluttered slightly whenever he blinked.

Lifting his hips, Till slid down, feeling Oliver’s still hard cock against his own body. He pulled at the black tank top to expose the lean chest with the tiny tuft of hair, immediately locking his lips around one of the nipples, sucking at it, circling it with his tongue, biting it lightly. Oliver’s breath started getting choppier, but he stayed still as Till kissed his way over to the other nipple to give it some attention, too.

Feeling his pants getting a little restricting, Till moved off Oliver to undress him, leaving him naked on the floor while grabbing something from his gym bag.

“Really? You carry lube in your gym bag?” Oliver said incredulously as Till got rid of his t-shirt and track pants. He didn’t wear underwear. _Of course_ he didn’t.

“You never know when it will come in handy,” Till shrugged, kneeling down next to the other man.

“You’re totally…” Oliver started, but was shut up by a pair of warm lips, and Till could feel him give in and just enjoy the kiss.

“Totally what?” Till murmured, running a finger along Oliver’s shaft, earning a sharp inhale. “Oh, I see, _now_ you’re lost for words, eh?”

Oliver moaned as Till curled his hand around him, just holding it there while kissing him again. Till felt Oliver’s long fingers running through his blond hair, but he let him. _I can always punish him later_ , he thought, biting into a soft lip before moving his mouth down Oliver’s neck, then up towards his ear to nibble at his earlobe.

“Now be a good _boy_ and lie still for me,” Till murmured in Oliver’s ear as he popped open the bottle of lube, and he felt Oliver’s cock twitch in response.

Nodding, Oliver closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation, only to open them again in surprise when he felt Till straddling him. “Oh fuck,” he gasped as Till slowly lowered himself onto him, sinking onto his dick until it was fully engulfed inside.

Oliver moaned loudly as Till started moving, riding him slowly at first, stroking his own cock at the same pace. _God, he’s so hot_ , Till thought as Oliver’s head fell backwards in pleasure, his mouth open, his eyes staring desperately into nothing, his knees bending a little to better accommodate Till.

Leaning forward, Till kissed and licked the skin just above Oliver’s collarbones, still keeping his rhythm, sliding up and down the slick shaft, taking it in as deep as he could. Oliver was really responsive, and Till enjoyed being in control, letting Oliver’s cock fill himself up, teasing by clenching, or by changing speed just enough to make the other man hold his breath, or whine, or groan. 

Sweat was running down Till’s face, but he hardly noticed as he was too busy increasing the pace. Sitting up straight, he let himself slide even deeper onto Oliver, who immediately started arching his back and clenching his fists.

“Want to come?” Till offered, and when Oliver nodded, he lifted his hips a little to give room for the other man to thrust, meeting those thrusts with his own body as the sound of bare skin against bare skin, heavy breathing, and moans of pleasure filled the gym.

Not long after, Till felt Oliver’s entire body tense up, his breath hitched, and his cock twitched inside him as he came with a long, drawn-out groan. Stroking himself a little faster, Till closed his eyes and let himself draw closer to the edge.

“Can I help?” he heard Oliver whisper, and Till nodded, slowly pulling himself off the other man and rolling onto his back. A moment later, Oliver’s lips were around him. Till swore as Oliver started sucking, letting the shaft slide along his tongue all the way to the back of his throat while his fingers sunk deep into Till, hitting his sweet spot with perfect precision.

It didn’t take long before he was unable to hold back any longer, and Till came, hard, another long line of expletives leaving his mouth before he finally sunk back onto the mat, totally exhausted. Licking his lips, Oliver flopped down next to him, and the two of them lay there in silence for a long time, just breathing.

“Not exactly the boxing session I expected, but I guess that’s what I get for asking my boyfriend to be my sparring partner,” Till grunted, finally breaking the silence.

Oliver reached for Till’s t-shirt, cleaning himself off before tossing it to Till for him to do the same. “At least you got some exercise,” he chuckled. “And it was kind of fun. Do it again tomorrow?”

Till laughed. “I’m exhausted! I need restitution!”

“Well...,” Oliver grinned, “we could always skip the boxing part if it’s too much for you, _Opa_.”

Till punched Oliver’s shoulder lightly. “Actually, I think I will get a body dummy for that. They aren’t smart-asses all the time,” he sighed, shaking his head in resignation, but unable to hide the affection in his eyes.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I know the story wasn't very summery, but hopefully it was at least a tiny bit hot. It is based on an idea by [NikoNotHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
